


my heart will start to shine (and i will be alright)

by wildlikeawolfpack



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, i didn't mean for it to happen, rly stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlikeawolfpack/pseuds/wildlikeawolfpack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Santana needs a little reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart will start to shine (and i will be alright)

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a reason to write fluff but i couldn't find a valid one so i just kind of winged it

“Has it ever occurred to you that, _maybe_ , just _maybe_ , you shouldn't have been so dumb as to waste your time with me in the first place?” Santana's voice harshly ruptures the silence that's been filling up the room like a poisonous gas, waiting to beckon unknowing strangers into their untimely death.

They've been fighting for what feels like a few hours now. She isn't sure how it's started, but that hardly seems to matter anymore.

“Maybe I just like a challenge.”

That nonchalance in Sebastian's voice, that sneaky little tone he deploys whenever they venture into this minefield, she fucking hates it. And she's fuming, because he stays calm where she can feel her blood boiling with the heat of a thousand suns. In a minute or so, she's going to plant her balled up fist in his stomach.

“I'm a _challenge_?” She scoffs, leveling her eyes with his bored green ones. “Maybe you should choose your words a little more wisely.”

Sebastian does that little cock of his head that'd be endearing on any other day, but serves only to aggravate her tenfold today. “And why is that?”

“I make your coffee every morning. We have rat poison in the pantry. You do the math.”

Rolling his eyes, he shakes his head with a bemused smile. “That's not what I meant.”

“Then what _did_ you mean?”

He looks confused still. “What's wrong with being called a challenge? Maybe I didn't mean it in a bad way.”

Her eyebrows rise sky-high. “ _Maybe_ you didn't?”

“I didn't. I didn't mean it in a bad way,” he clarifies quickly. She's pleased to note he isn't as calm as before. The zen is still there, but his eyes betray him. Those stormy, green seas of composure that she loves to hate are starting to fill up with understanding--and a hint of panic, she thinks (which is what, consequently, pleases her). She isn't sure what there is to understand, apart from the fact that he's a jackass, but it's a start.

“Do you want an alphabetical list of things that are wrong with being called a challenge? Or would you prefer I arrange them according to subject?” The mockery calms her down a bit. She's able to sit down on the couch without looking like a hunter ready to pounce its prey.

He sighs. He looks as lost as Hansel and Gretel combined. She'd laugh if she weren't so mad at him.

“I don't want to be just a challenge, Sebastian,” she clarifies, when any further response seems several light-years away. “A few years ago, maybe I would have. But we're not those people anymore. We're... older now. Wiser. Whatever. Just—” she inhales sharply and collects her scattered thoughts. “I guess I just thought I was more important to you by now.”

Sebastian smiles a soft smile, rids the coffee table of its contents and sits down on it, facing her. He wraps both hands around one of her legs. “You know that's just the hormones talking, right?” His thumbs rub slow circles in her skin while he looks up at her.

She opens her mouth to respond, but he shakes his head and motions for her to hear him out. Reluctantly, she presses her lips together again and leans back against the cushions.

“Hormones,” he continues, “caused by the little creature growing inside of you.” He gets up, maneuvers her around until she's lying on the couch and he can settle between her legs with ease. He presses a kiss to her stomach, having lifted up her shirt. “A little boy or girl that'll be ours in a few months.”

Sebastian looks up to catch her gaze. “Why would I want to start a family with someone who isn't the most important person in the universe to me?”

She huffs, clamping her legs around his waist. “Now you're just showing off.” She bites her lip, desperate not to smile.

“But it's working,” he retorts, shit-eating grin back in place. He shifts a little until he can lie on top of her, hands pressed to her stomach and his chin resting on top of them. He looks up at her. “Stop being dumb.”

She hides her face behind her hands, muffling her complaints. All he can hear are two familiar words: _fucking dick_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [my heart will start to shine (and i will be alright)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585171) by [Lia_Wi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Lia_Wi)




End file.
